


Primary Function

by AoifeLaufeyson, PreciousTulips



Series: Aoife's Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, dum-e is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousTulips/pseuds/PreciousTulips
Summary: Tony Stark Bingo square R1: image of DUM-E.I wrote a drabble (my first attempt, pls be kind) to go with the incredible art by my friend, the amazing PreciousTulips





	Primary Function

DUM-E's primary function when first created was to fetch and carry. His underlying function was to learn and adapt. This remained in place no matter what he learned or how he changed.

Over the years, he learned many things. He learned to put out fires. He learned to make smoothies (he hadn't yet learned that humans don't want motor oil in their smoothies.) He learned to be bossy towards U and to not be bossy towards JARVIS.

But no matter what else he learned or what other functions he assigned himself, sometimes, the first one was still the most important.


End file.
